Lady Secretary
by Voltage Axe
Summary: AU. A certain raven-haired Uchiha stops by Ms. Haruno's office one day... Lemon Oneshot.


**Voltage Axe Presents: ****Lady Secretary**** (a SasuSaku lemon)**

**NOTE: This is the third lemon I have written out of my whole time-span as a fan-fiction writer, and this is the second one created by me. You might be able to notice how much my lemon-writing has improved from the first lemon I created. Anyway, this lemon story is based on a certain scene from a classic adult video in real life...so yeah. Onwards to the lemon, then!**

****

* * *

><em><strong>The following fanfiction contains heavy sexual content—reader's discretion is strongly advised.<strong>_

_****_

* * *

>"Yes, Ms. Yakanama, I can send that invoice to the department nearby. Just give me a second..."<p><p>

The pink-haired woman searched for a document of some sort from one of the drawers of a file cabinet close to her. She then found the paper she was looking for and had pulled the folder out containing the invoice paper and placed it on the bottom-left side of the shiny glass table. This woman was no ordinary employee to the workplace; she was 22-year-old Sakura Haruno, who started working for the Uchiha Corporation about seven months ago. She chose to work for this certain corporation due to the fact, that one of heads running the business was Sasuke Uchiha—she had admired him for quite a long time, and had met him countless times since childhood. You can say that she was (and still is) a close friend to him...but in a few moments, they would be even closer to each other.

As the phone rang again, Ms. Haruno picked up the receiver to answer. "Ms. Haruno calling. Naruto, what did I say to you about fooling around with the fax machine?" she answered with a slightly infuriated tone in her voice, as someone knocked on her door.

"Hold up." She put the receiver down on the table, as she called out to the person to step right through in her calm and welcoming voice.

The raven-haired man opened the door, revealing to have a nicely-tailored black dress suit with matching pants and a red tie tucked in. He was 23-year-old Sasuke Uchiha, one of the top executives for the corporation. This surprised Sakura almost instantaneously, but she kept it within her as she told and motioned to him to take a seat. He sat on the leather business chair, as Sakura continued on with the phone call.

"Sorry, where was I? Right. Well, I don't care anyway you idiot! **Do it again, and I'm gonna come down there and give _YOU_ a hard time!**" She then slammed the receiver down with brutal force, in a huff.

This caused the Uchiha to react with a half-smile on his face but had also felt even more afraid inside of him.

"Oh, sorry there, Sasuke." She grinned sheepishly at him. "But you know how Naruto is such a pain the ass these days."

The Uchiha gave a slight chuckle in response. "So what brings you here to my office?"

"I believe you missed something while I was walking around in the hallway about an hour ago." He pulled out what looked like an undergarment piece from the inner pocket of his suit.

Sakura was shocked and surprised at the same time, blushing slightly at the sight of Sasuke (smugly) holding a black and pink lacy undergarment. She then remembered instantly about not finding her underwear before heading to work, and had embarrassing thoughts of Sasuke finding them. As the pink-haired woman was occupied in her thoughts, the raven-haired Uchiha tossed the panties at the table, the clothing piece landing right in front of her. The Haruno then decided to just simply put her underwear on despite being in plain view of her close friend just sitting there.

"Look away, Sasuke." She motioned to him as she stood up and began to put on the lacy panties.

Sasuke tried hard not to look at her putting on that little piece of clothing, but his eyes were still tempted to stare at her. The sight of her had slightly aroused him.

Once she had put on the panties, she adjusted her skirt properly and looked up at her boss. Sasuke now had a devilish idea on what to do with her in the office.

"Hey, Sakura. I was just thinking..."

"What?" She walked around the desk and leaned on the edge of the desk, facing in front of him.

He unbuttoned his black suit and placed it on the coat rack behind him. "It's been several years since we first met each other and...I thought I would take our friendship to the next level."

"What are you talking about?"

Before Sakura knew it, the Uchiha lifted a hand right up her skirt and unzipped the zipper on her lacy panties. He then pushed two fingers right into her slit.

"Ah! Sasu—" She moaned lightly as he stimulated her with his two fingers thrust inside of her.

The Uchiha smiled naughtily as her moans aroused him even further. The pinkette threw her head back and gripped hardly on the edge of the glass desk, as he continued with his ministrations on her. Sakura had enough with him pleasuring her, as now she wanted to pleasure him instead. She pulled his fingers away from her and quickly took off her skirt, getting down on her knees as she reached for his pants zipper. She pulled the zipper down and fastened off the top button above the zipper to loosen his trousers down.

His eight-inch member popped up from its confines, as Sakura took hold of it and began to wrap it around with her lips. Sasuke began to moan loudly as she started to suck him off, his hands gripping her pink hair. However, she stopped and pulled away leaving him confused.

"Let's get the rest of your clothes off of you." She said seductively.

Sasuke grinned as he stood up, Sakura hastily unbuttoning his bright-white dress shirt while he put off his trousers somewhere else. Once he was almost undressed, the pinkette got down on her knees once more and began to take him into her mouth again. Sasuke cursed quietly and moaned as Sakura licked around him and wrapped his skin with her lips, bobbing up and down on him. He gave a louder moan as she went deep on him, his hardened member hitting her throat.

Sakura leaned on the glass desk, her hands gripping the edges as she moaned and gritted her teeth. Sasuke—now completely undressed—stroked her outer folds with his tongue. He licked her off in alternating paces causing her to moan and pant loudly; she then shifted to sit on the edge of the table and spread open her legs even further, allowing Sasuke more access to her slit.

"Oh...Sasuke..." Her hand gripped the back of his hair as he continued to tease her by jamming two fingers into her inner core again as he admired her curves.

She gasped and let out a loud hiss as he licked and stroked her at the same time. Sakura was getting more and more aroused from her boss who had skilfully pleasured her. Sasuke continued to pump his middle finger up her heated slit while he nibbled playfully and circled his tongue around her jewel. Sakura almost screamed from his touch, she could not take much from him anymore!

Sasuke moaned and panted as he stood up, Sakura down on her knees bobbing her head up and down on his cock. He thrust his hips into her mouth, as she let out a sultry moan while continuing to wrap her lips around his head. She then pulled back and took his eight-inches right into the cleavage of her mounds. Sakura squeezed him in-between her breasts, as Sasuke pumped his hips moaning loudly at the feeling of his cock sandwiched between her creamy globes. The pinkette threw her head back and moaned as she felt his hardened pride thrust in and out between her mounds.

He pulled back for a moment, as Sakura lubricated his cock again by fellating him. They then continued, as he thrust right in-between her breasts as both moaned at the feeling and pleasure of it. Sasuke then stood up along with Sakura as he helped position her over the table, her hands flat on the glass top as she leaned forward, almost bent down. The raven-haired man then inserted his hardened member into her pink slit from behind, Sakura moaning even more loudly as he entered her. He started to thrust slowly into her, his engorged staff in her slick heat.

"Ahh...you feel so hard inside of me..." she moaned.

"You're so tight, Sakura..." he grunted in response.

Sasuke started to quicken his pace and began to thrust harder in and out of her, Sakura moaning and panting more and more loudly as the immense pleasure caused her to move slightly around him, her breasts pressed against the shiny glass top of the table. The Uchiha began to pant loudly as he continued to pound into her heated core, feeling like he was about to finish inside of her. As soon as he slowed his pace and began to stop, Sakura was about to query in puzzlement.

"Get down onto the floor." Sasuke said flatly, as he got out a large dark blue towel from the left side of the table.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun..." Sakura giggled at his suggestion.

Sasuke embraced Sakura as he helped her lay onto the towel. His onyx eyes meeting her lustily jade-green ones, Sasuke inserted himself into her in one thrust causing Sakura to cry out with pleasurable feeling. He grunted and moaned as he began pounding into her pussy, increasing the intensity of his thrusts while also increasing his pace on her. Sakura kept crying out and moaning as her legs had almost wrapped around his waist.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun! It feels so good...give me more!"

Sasuke growled in response, speeding up his thrusts as he pounded even more hard into her. Sweat started to build up and drip down his forehead and all over his body, as he continued to give her what he's got. Soon, Sakura felt that she was going to come very hard as the Uchiha kept up with the rhythm in his thrusts. She wrapped her legs around him even more tightly.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm...going to...come!"

"So...am I..."

Her slick inner walls began to clench and wrap tightly around his cock as she screamed and moaned quite loudly. Sasuke was almost close to coming right inside her. However, with a few more powerful thrusts, he immediately pulled out of her heat and got on his knees in front of her. There, he wrapped a hand around his cock and began to pump it, moaning out his sweet release. Strings of thick, hot, and white seminal fluids ejaculated from his tip, landing straight onto her beautiful face, breasts, and parts of her hair.

Sasuke panted loudly as he emptied the last of his hot white seed onto her body, before wiping the sweat off his forehead after what seemed to be the most passionate intercourse he ever had in his whole entire life. He then opened his eyes and noticed Sakura in front of him, covered in his sticky, white cum. The raven-haired Uchiha didn't know what to react, as she looked at the seminal fluids that were on her large mounds. The pinkette then took two fingers and swiped off some of the sticky fluids before she placed the cum-coated fingers into her mouth and tasted them.

"You really do love me, don't you Sasuke-kun?" She remarked.

He gave out a laugh and smiled. "I really do, Sakura. I really do."

He then lowered his head down to kiss her, as she kissed him back. They clashed their tongues together, locking their lips and savouring each other's tastes.

As Sakura cleaned herself off and putting her clothes back on, Sasuke as well, she suddenly realized something that would shock her almost completely.

"Sasuke?" She asked him.

He raised a brow at her. "Hn?"

"Uhm...the whole time we made love to each other in here...do you think the rest of everybody heard us both inside?"

Sasuke then raised both brows in response. "Well, the way I know, this office is almost sound-proofed. But I'm pretty sure no one in their right mind would hear us."

Before Sasuke can exit the office, Sakura called out to him once more.

"Yes?"

"Just so you know...I love you, Sasuke."

An awkward-like pause, followed by Sasuke giving out a grin.

"I love you too, Sakura."

With that, Sasuke exited the office and gently closed the door, strolling past it. However, hiding around the corner across from the office were Naruto and Ino, who had heard them the whole time.

"Whoa, Sasuke and Sakura doing _it_ in the same room? I don't believe this at all!" The spiky blond man reacted incredulously.

"Yeah, I never thought this would happen." Ino agreed with him. "Wait until I actually tell all the others what just happened! This is _so_ going to be the greatest scandal of all-time!"

And with that, Naruto and Ino left off to spread the word to their co-workers within the building.

**End**

****

* * *

><strong>So, how was it? The lemon, I mean. As I said from the very above, this is the third lemon I've written and it is the second one originally made by me. Anyway, I'll have more fanfictions (including lemons) for the next few years to come. Stay tuned!<strong>


End file.
